unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Richard1990
Help/Basics Well i've been updating on the Fallout wikia, then I came onto the Uncharted wikia, and from a look at a few artciles, it needs improving, so I know pretty much the basics of the basics when it comes to editing, any hints/tips? Wiki friends Damn, it's great to see the Uncharted Wiki decent again O_o. I came here from the Jak and Daxter Wikia (I'm assuming you know whats it about. It's ND's previous series). I wanna ask if we can be Wiki friends? --Light Daxter 19:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Quote Template This wiki should have templates for character quotes ( ). --Mateo22 21:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Someone's opened a fake page named Uncharted 3.Please delete it and block the user.User:Bling1907 Film/Game canon Why split up the character pages (make a game and film page for Nate)? The game and film are the same canonicial storyline. If it's the same character in the same universe, I see no reason to give him 2 pages. --Mateo22 01:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey I found the HUD icons of Beretta,Uzi and Wes-44.But how i can put it on the weapon info box?-User:Bling1907 Question ´bout a Wiki Hello ! I would like to ask if a wiki about older/senior gamers experiences in the wonderful world of games would be interesting and if you think i should make a wiki about this topic. It would be articles about my longtime experiences in gaming and especially in newer games like uncharted. I thought it would be interesting for people around and over 50 to read about the progessions of videogames and what they miss if they dont play. Especially the PS3 with its userfriendly GUI and the standard of the games should reach older people who want to play. So what about my idea - is it worth the work or not ? Your answer is welcome ! Greetings Hewi--Hewides 12:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Here's new pictures Cintamani stone picture Hi, I'm not good with adding in a picture, could you work on the picture I uploaded in the Cintamani Stone article? It's there but out of place. Just a Couple Suggestions Do you think it would be better if we had a "Did you know..." section on the main page, like a lot of other wikis do? Also, do you think it would be better if we changed our skin? IMO, the one right now doesn't suit Uncharted very well, but I want to hear what you think. Darth Plagueis 00:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Allow me to rephrase that lol. I meant that the current skin is good, but it could have a few more colors on it. Maybe adding in some green, to make it a bit more tropical (for U:DF and those segments in U:AT where you're running around in Borneo). Or maybe putting in a bit of brown to make it look more worn (in keeping with the look of the ruins of both games). Darth Plagueis 22:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Info Boxes Hey where can I find the info boxes to insert in articles, such as Character, Location, Mission etc. etc., I'd appreciate it. Grand Theft AJ 16:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry My stupid little brother got a hold of the character info box template (he basicly makes a life of messing up wiki), unfortunately, its gone now, pelase don't blame me, I will be sure to give'em a good punch in the throat when mum's not looking. Won't happen again. ~BattleSword_1 ~ 16:59 Thursday, Fedurary 11, 2010 Sully So, Sully never really dies? But in Uncharted 1 he gets shot in the heart. That makes no sence, does it? 01:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *I guess that makes sence, and I guess Nate didn't have time to check and see if Sully was dead or alive... But can you tell me how to get through the fourth chapter? I'm on the second shootout, and I keep gettin' killed. I run in there, shoot a little, beat some guys up, and then I end up getting killed! The game is great, just I need some help? 01:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC)